


Ostatnia nadzieja

by Vjeverica



Series: Tydzień Pandemiczny [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Humor, Pandemic Week, Tydzień Pandemiczny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vjeverica/pseuds/Vjeverica
Summary: Prompt od Nichiko: "Ostatnia rolka papieru toaletowego"
Series: Tydzień Pandemiczny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096343
Kudos: 4





	Ostatnia nadzieja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).



> Postanowiłam dołożyć swoją cegiełkę do Tygodnia Pandemicznego.  
> Może nie jest to wiele, mam jednak jeszcze kilka krótkich tekstów. Na swoją obronę, nie pisałam nic od jakiś dwóch lat, więc liczę na wyrozumiałość.

Wszyscy spodziewali się problemów, po wprowadzeniu obostrzeń covidowych. USA nie radziło sobie z tym zbyt dobrze, ale Tony miał pewność, że akurat on przygotowany jest na wszystko. Avengers mieli już dość noszenia maseczek nawet w kompleksie. Przecież i tak połowa z nich była wzmocniona, nie mogli przenosić wirusa. Tony’ego jednak to nie interesowało. Aż w końcu nadszedł ten dzień.  
\- Sir? Wykryłam pewien problem, którego nie potrafię naprawić. – Głos Friday rozniósł się po warsztacie.  
\- Kosmici? Doom znów rozrabia? Mam zakładać zbroje? – Tony od razu zareagował.  
\- Nikt nie jest zagrożony. Odkryłam, że nasze zapasy papieru toaletowego się kończą. Nie jestem w stanie go zamówić, wszystko zostało wyprzedane.  
Tony spojrzał w jedną z kamer i zacisnął zęby. Tego się nie spodziewał, chyba wolałby już walczyć z Doomem.  
\- Ile go zostało?  
\- Nie licząc resztek w toaletach, mamy tylko jedną rolę papieru w zapasie.  
\- Dobrze, przenieś ją do mojej łazienki i odetnij wszystkim dostęp. Zrób też zapasy makaronu i ryżu w moim skrzydle. Nie zamierzam bić się o to ze Stevem.  
\- Już to robię, sir. Jesteś pewien, że to konieczne? – Friday próbowała się upewnić.  
\- Gdy zabraknie papieru rozpęta się wojna, a ja zamierzam ją wygrać. Ostatnia rolka jest moja i nie oddam jej bez walki!


End file.
